Jaret Tracer
Jaret Tracer is a hot-headed Hero who was stationed at the Hero Factory's Orcus outpost. History Creation Like all other Heroes, Jaret Tracer came into being in the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City. Following his activation he was given brief training then was dispatched to the planet Orcus, where he became permanently stationed at a Hero Factory outpost to oversee the planet's development. For an unclear number of years, Tracer enjoyed a solitary lifestyle alone on Orcus. During this time he became accustomed to his adopted environment and trained himself for combat in arctic conditions. However, around this point, Tracer become something of an outcast and developed a social disorder as a result of his isolation. As such he frequently attempted to establish radio contact with his various Mission Managers in spite of having no new information to report, a tendency that became an irritation of his superiors. Over the course of his time spent on Orcus, Tracer was known to have been visited by Dunkan Bulk, who docked at the Hero Factory Outpost in order to refuel and repair damage to his Dropship after an early encounter with the villain known as Corroder. Involvement with Delta 4 More recently, Tracer witnessed a craft landing on the planet's equator and contacted the Hero Factory after identifying the pilot as Bonecrusher, a wanted criminal mastermind and powerful enemy of the Hero Factory. Some time after contacting his organization to report his findings, several members of the Delta 4 hero team were dispatched to the planet. Tracer welcomed the three heroes, Jenny Sharp, Sam Clank, and Patrick Gust, to his base, where they spend some time attempting to track down Bonecrusher's movements. As the Upgrade had not reached Tracer on Orcus, Sharp was responsible for bringing two sets of additional armor, which could be latched onto a hero's frame. One of these sets was given to Tracer, who donned the 2.0 Upgrade. Abilities and Traits Tracer is one of the boldest, fiercest, and most courageous heroes on the line. However, this trait often manifests itself as hot-headed temper and aggression. Despite this fault, he is fiercely loyal to and very protective of his fellow heroes. He takes his role very seriously, but in doing so he becomes impatient and does not feel inclined to get the opinion of his fellow heroes. Following his upgrade, Tracer gained physical greater capabilities and cold-resistant armor, as well as breathing apparatus, allowing him to adapt to the heavy snowfall of Orcus. Weapons Prior his upgrade, Tracer wielded two Lightning Shooters, which enabled him to fire electrical bursts capable of stunning a target. These bursts could vary in intensity depending upon the duration of the charge. In more recent times, the hero has adopted a Double-Barreled Hunting Rifle and upgraded it to fire bursts of green energy, allowing him to shoot electricity-based projectiles from a long range. Stats Trivia *Tracer was named after the lead singer of Bowling for Soup, Jaret Reddick. *Tracer was given breathing apparatus as part of his headset to allow him to adapt to the atmosphere of Orcus. Appearances *''Dance in the Flames'' - First Appearance Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Green Heroes